Child of Magic
by PhantosGodofHorrorsandHaunting
Summary: The war is over. Gaea and her children have been defeated, and now, Percy and his friend can live the rest of their lives in peace. But when Percy gets siblings and finds a demigod with unimaginable power, things turn for the worst. Rated M for some swearing, and some...other stuff. read to find out what.
1. Chapter 1: Intro Part 1

**Hey everyone. Here is the first rewrite I will be doing. I plan on rewriting this story first, so prepare to see changes. And don't forget to review and post your story ideas.**

**AN: No one who writes on this site own any of this stuff as far as I know, so why would I?**

* * *

Hello. My name is Percy Jackson. Some of you may know of me, and others may not. If you have, then welcome back. If not, read something else.

As most of you may already know, we have just won the Second Giant War. Gaea has been put back to sleep and all of the Giants have been slain. All of us are doing fine nowadays.

Nico was safely returned to camp after he was freed from the jar and helped Annabeth and I out of Tartarus.

Jason is having a wonderful time with Piper back at Camp Jupiter, Jason still being preator and Piper basically being his 'assistant.'

Leo stays at Camp Half-Blood with the Hephaestus cabin. All of them have been working on ways to 'modernize' the camp so we have a more diverse way of protecting the camp and what is inside.

Octavian, after being found guilty of aiding Gaea and the Giants during the war, was banished into Tartarus. Finally.

Tyson and Ella are both fine and happy, and have even gotten together as a couple. I think it's sweet that Tyson found someone to be with.

Coach Hedge is still a protector, but has been given a small break from his job to relax after all he has done.

Rachel, surprisingly, didn't sprout out another prophecy when we returned to camp after Greece.

Annabeth and I have stayed at camp and have been teaching newcomers how to fight and defend themselves. I've already taken into consideration about working at camp for a living. It's nice and peaceful here, and it holds just about everyone I care about, excluding my mom and Paul. Annabeth, however, wants to work around the world, mainly in Greece, designing architecture. This may take awhile to sort out.

The war did come with its cost, too.

Frank and Hazel... what happened to them saddens us all.

Frank gave up his life by burning up the rest of his stick to help lock the Doors of Death. Hazel, after we won the war, returned back to the Underworld to be with Frank. We are happy that they are still together, but we wish they didn't have to go so soon. We rarely get the chance to see them, too.

What my dad told me at the end of the Second Titan War wasn't a joke. About a month after returning from Greece, my dad sent over two of his children. He told me that he kept them hidden during the two wars up in Alaska, neither of them knowing that they were demigods.

At first, I was hurt that he kept them hidden from everyone, including me, but he told me that since I was born, he had been keeping an eye on me. After seeing what I could do when I was young, he knew that I was destined (or fated, something like that) to be an amazing warrior, and didn't believe that I would die during the Great Prophecy, hoping it meant to someone else.

And he was right. Though I was the Child of the Big Three in the prophecy, Luke was the hero of it. I wonder what would have happened to him if Thalia didn't turn into a tree. I don't think Kronos would have done so well with someone like that on our team.

Now, back to my half-siblings. The two of them are brother and sister, and were both very nice when I first met them.

The girl's name is Kate Green. She is 13 years old, has the same hair and eyes like me, is at a height of 5'6", and is actually very sweet. She was caring when she first arrived with her brother, and hasn't changed has learned to fight with a dagger and shield easily, and has even beaten five campers at the same time in a match. She admires the hunters for their archery, but she doesn't want to be one. She wants to find someone to be with, even after all the things the hunters said about men (and they could have at least said them when I wasn't around).

One thing Kate has been having a problem with is her dreams. Every now and again, she has a nightmare from her childhood when she saw a monster as a child. Either she wakes up crying and jumps into bed with me for support and comfort (Max is all the way on the other side of the cabin, whereas I am right above her), or I wake her up from it and climb into her bed to calm her down. I do feel slightly awkward about being in a bed with my half sister, but I shrug it off so I can calm her down.

Kate's brother, Max Green, was similar at first. He was nice, caring, and treated people with respect. He was around my age and has the same hair color as me. Max knows how to use a sword now, though he had the same troubles I had when I first started. His eyes were darker than mine, though. He is 6' exactly, and, despite being a child of Poseidon, was actually smarter than me at some things. Guess Kate and I never got the memo to be smart. Oh, well...

I have also learned one thing about Kate, though I am not sure which it is. A while ago, Kate, Annabeth, Leo, and I were sent on a mission to go to Maine to stop a horde of monsters from attacking a group of young demigods in the area. We were able to rescue the three young demigods, but while Annabeth and Leo got a safe distance away from the monsters with the three with them, Kate and I got into a bit of an argument.

I told Kate to go with the others while I stayed behind and took care of the rest of the monsters. She told me that she would be fine and to stop treating her like a child. I told her that I wasn't treating her like a child, but that I was worrying about the young demigods and wanted her to help Leo and Annabeth protect them, and that I didn't want to risk her getting hurt, though she is good but has only been training for a short while. Somewhere along the way, we both just stopped fighting the monsters and complained back and forth at each other while the monsters watched us, in curiosity or in hunger, I don't know.

After coming to an agreement to continue this discussion later, we took out the rest of the monsters. From this, I guessed two things about her. One is that she may have the same fatal flaw as I have, thinking the same thing about me when I told her I was worrying about her safety, or two, she wanted to show that she could take care of herself and didn't want me to treat her like she was weak. I still don't know which it could be.

But, now back to the present, everything is calm. Rarely anyone is sent on a quest, and the ones that are sent have just gone to go find a lost item or calm down and stop small uprisings of monsters from getting any bigger. I just hope it will stay like this for a long time now.

If only I knew what was going to happen in the upcoming future.

* * *

Edit made on: 7/28/2013


	2. Chapter 2: Intro Part 2

Over time, things began to change. Luckily, nothing bad happened to Kate. She stayed the nice, cute, little sister I always wanted. What changed, however, was Max.

After about a month of being in camp, he started turning from a child of Poseidon to another arrogant son of Zeus. He boasted that he was the best fighter this camp had. Greatest camper, my ass.

Max couldn't even beat Clarisse in a fair fight. He only won by using his water powers, and that only saved his ass from getting any more beaten than it already was.

And every time he fights me, I win, fair and square. But after he is defeated, he tries to attack me from behind. And gets his ass beaten again. He even tries to fight me without warning, but...you know what happens next. Moving on.

What really bugged me is that, over time, some people actually liked him. I'm not sure how that happened, but I feel sorry for all the people who look up to him. Even Clarisse is becoming his friend. Amazing, right?

Let's see...what else has changed?

Well, every time there is a quest to go and retrieve an item for the gods, he volunteers to go alone, because he 'doesn't want other campers to go and get hurt.' Seriously, how the hell does he have friends? He basically just screamed at the camp, "You're weak!" Seriously?

The only quests I ever take are the ones for us to go and bring demigods to camp. Max never takes those. He just says that they are all going to die anyways, so why bother? Guess what I did to him when he stopped talking? Really, I had a fun time doing it. Kate joined me at one point as well. Seems she agrees with me about him. But, this act only made more and more campers look down on me, and some of them have tried to force Kate away from me, thinking that I'm a bad influence for her.

Also, my dad has praised Max more than me nowadays for slaying more monsters. Now, I don't care that my brother is getting praised for sending more and more monsters down to Tartarus. But, calling Max his favorite and best son really stings when you say it in front of everyone at camp, including your 'favorite' son who you through into a war to save your ass since you couldn't yourself. Now my dad is on my list. Don't ask me who else is on it. I'm not telling.

But wait! There is, sadly, still more.

One of my most recent quests was given to me by Athena herself and only her. She told me that if I want to marry her daughter, which I wasn't planning on doing for a while longer, I had to complete the Twelve Labors of Hercules. And that was a pain to do. I don't even want to go into detail about it, so I will give you the short version; kill monsters, travel, grab items, and overcome seductiveness, if that's even a word. And it took me a whole damn month.

But it was worth it.

After returning to Athena, she gave me the option of choosing what the ring should look like. I already had a design in my head, so I went straight to Hephaestus to have him make the ring for me. The ring was made of silver, with a picture of a silver-jeweled owl holding a trident in its claws, and on the trident were small, sea green diamonds.

I asked Annabeth to meet me at the beach so I could propose, which is where I am heading right now. As I continue walking in the forest, I hear something over to my right.

"Max..." a feminine voice moaned.

I look over to see who it was and I found Max and some blond girl who's back is to me making out. Neither were wearing shirts, and Max's hand were at the girl's breasts, while her hands were making their way down him. The girl looked familiar though.

I made a 'that is disgusting to watch' face and turned back towards the beach. But before I could continue walking, Max said something as well.

"Annabeth..."

I froze in my steps. I turned back to the two to see the girl with her back on the ground making out with Max on top of her. And I could see her face. It was Annabeth.

I stared at the two with wide eyes and several emotions. My girlfriend, the one who I was going to propose to, is making out with my ass-of-a-brother. For a moment, Annabeth opened her eyes, and I could have sworn they looked over to me, but she closed them again and continued to make out with him.

Just as the two were taking off each others pants, still with their eyes closed and their lips touching, I moved as fast and as silent as I could away from them. Once I got a good distance from them, I ran as fast as my feet would take me, not caring who or what may have heard or seen me.

Once I arrived to the beach, I began to slow down until I feel on my knees right in front of the water.

My mind and heart were filled with rage and anger and disappointment and sadness and betrayal and every other emotion of sorrow. Then I cried. I fell to my side and let it all out in choked sobs so no one could hear me.

After about half an hour or so, I slowly got back on my feet. I could feel tears sliding down my face, but I made no sound. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the ring in its box and began to look at it. Then rage took me over and I did what came naturally. I took a few steps away from the sea, then ran right back to where it touched the sand and threw the ring and the box into the sea. I heard a small plop sound when it hit the surface, and I could feel it sink to the bottom.

After waiting for about a minute, I walked back towards to cabins. Once I got back to them, I headed straight to mine. When I got there, I began to pack everything that still matters to me and head out. After I finished packing, I noticed that Max and Annabeth weren't here. I looked over to Kate to see her face in pain and her slightly whimpering. I walked over to her, knelt down, and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you Kate," I told her in a soft voice. I could see her relax a bit. "Be safe. Don't listen to Max and beat him up for me when you get the chance. And find someone to be with who will make you happy. I won't be around you forever. Sweet dreams." With that, I moved some hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. To that, she completely stopped crying and her face turned one of a peaceful look. I smiled, grabbed my stuff, and headed out, looking back at her once more, knowing I may never see her again.

I began to walk over to the hill and once I made it to Thalia's tree, I stopped. I looked at the tree and ran my hand down it. I let out a long sigh and looked at the the camp once more. I thought of the ones here who still cared for me; Kate, Nico, Grover, Thalia, the Stolls, and a few others.

"I'm sorry," I said with a whisper. I turned and ran out of camp with a bag on my back and a bag in my hands. From now on, I am no longer Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Slayer of monsters, Titans, Giants,and Primordials alike, and helper of Camp Half-Blood.

I am now just Percy Jackson. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Edited: 7/29/2013


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the Child

Hello. It is nice to speak with you again. From what I have been told, I have lived in the wilderness for about three years now. Now, before you leave, let me explain a few things.

First of all, you may be wondering why I am not with my mother and Paul at their place. The answer is simple; I do not want to be found. I know people will be looking for me, either out of care or out for blood. They may suspect that I went to my mother's apartment after I disappeared, but that would be a lie. I never went home. Actually, I haven't been in society for a while, now. Instead, I left the state and headed west to California. And I made it. Then I was attacked. So I left.

The next question you may have is how I have survived for years without entering society. The answer to this is a bit more complicated. After I left camp, I killed a bear that tried to attack me. Though it was wrong to do, I cooked and ate the bear. Then, I did something I haven't done with much heart in a while. I made a small fire and offered some meat to one of the Olympians. And she was the only one that I could trust; Hestia. Day and night, for an entire week, I would offer her food. I always asked for something, like an idea of what to do. But I got nothing from her.

After two weeks had passed, I ran out of food from my bag. I wasted what little money I had and I already made it to Illinois, so there was no way of getting to my mom now. At the time, I was being chased by a pack of hellhounds and a cyclops. And I didn't sleep or eat anything in days. I was low on energy and felt like I should just lie down and die. But I kept running. Into a dead end. And they were right behind me. _Fuck..._

While the monsters slowly approached me, I prayed one last time to Hestia to tell my mom that I am sorry for not coming home or at least show her that I am alive. Then one of the hellhounds jumped at me. And before it could reach me, it burst into flames and disappeared in a puff of golden dust. No one moved after that. Then the cyclops burst into flames and became golden dust as well. And in its place stood a female figure whose body was on fire. _Hestia..._

The rest of the hellhounds turned to see her, though they all burned up anyways. After almost being blinded by the light of the flames, Hestia came forward and tapped my forehead, which put me unconscious.

Sometime later, I woke up to see Hestia sitting next to me with a campfire in front of her. After several more minutes of her tending to wounds of mine and giving me something to eat, Hestia gave me something she believed would help me on my travels; her blessing. And after leaving me a note, she flashed back to Olympus before any of the gods noticed she was gone.

The note she left me told me how to use the powers of her blessing, which was making fire, summoning food out of midair, teleporting with fire, and the ability to feel where a stray and lost demigod was.

For the past three years since then, I have been able to move from state to state without traveling over water and through human transportation. And every time I've found a demigod, I go through the same procedure. I tell them about the camp, what to do when they get there, and I make a fire and teleport them from there to the fire in the middle of the camp. Luckily, I can make it so the fire doesn't hurt them when I am touching them, for it no longer burns me. Several times, people have spotted me at camp with a new demigod, but I disappear just as fast as I appear. And I have never told any of the demigods I have saved my name in fear of camp trying to find me more easily.

Momentarily, I just finished fighting a mob of hellhounds in a forest, and was about to relax until I heard an explosion and a cry from more hellhounds to my left. I wondered what could have made the explosion, and I'm hoping that the monsters aren't chasing a demigod, so I took Riptide back out of my pocket and headed for the sounds. The closer I got however, the less sounds I hear, though they kept getting louder.

After a while of running, I emerge from the woods into a big, circular clearing with several strips of fire on the ground and a boy in the middle of the clearing on his back. First things first, I should get rid of the fire. I took in a huge breath and all the flames started to move in my direction until the fire started to move away from where it was and into my mouth. After several seconds of taking in a breath, all the fire was gone. Cool power, huh?

Then I ran over to the boy on the ground and noticed blood coming out of his ears, nose, and mouth and that there was even blood all over his clothes. His body was shaking uncontrollably and he kept muttering words in greek, such as φρίκη, πόνος, and βασανιστήρια. Those three words meant horror, pain, and torture, and in that order.

I put my left hand on his head and my right on his chest and began to control the blood in his body to stop coming out. Forgot to mention; I can control blood now. After muttering a few words in Greek, I was able to stop his bleeding.

I took off my backpack, opened it, and started to search for either nectar or ambrosia, which ever I come across first. I found some nectar and poured a small amount into his mouth. But he kept muttering and his breathing was increasingly fast. So I poured in some more. Then he stopped moving altogether. I worried that I gave him too much nectar until I started to hear him breathe softly. I sighed. Thank Hestia, he's alive, I thought.

I put my hand to his heart and could feel it beating regularly. I let out another sigh, and was about to get up when I felt something off about his chest. Mind you, I wasn't feeling his abs or his bicep, so shut up about that. I felt around his chest more to feel bumps all over him that should not be there. I lifted up his shirt to see what they were and I jumped back with a muffled scream.

All over his upper body were Greek words that looked like they were engraved there by a knife. Some made out words, others were just stray letters. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of water and poured it on him, then tried to make the water heal the marks and get rid of them. But that did not work. They would not go away. They would slightly waver, but then they would look as if nothing I just did happened. After several more useless tries, I gave up and decided that I would try again in the morning.

I took out a towel out of my bag and got rid of the blood that was on him. Afterwards, I decided to finally take a look at the boy. He seemed around my age, maybe younger, with a sort of caramel hair. I decided to let him sleep until morning and start taking him to camp tomorrow. I stayed up all night to make sure no monsters attack us in our sleep. But then the boy said something that made me paranoid throughout the night;

"Οι θεοί πιστεύουν αθανασία είναι κάτι που ο καθένας θέλει. Νομίζουν ότι είναι κάτι καλό. Αλλά είναι λάθος. Με τη χορήγηση της αθανασίας, που χορηγούν αιώνιο πόνο. Θεοί γεννιούνται χωρίς ψυχή, έτσι δεν μπορούσαν να νοιάζονται για το πώς θα αισθάνονται τον ίδιο τρόπο που κάνουμε. Θα μας βλάψει και δεν θα με νοιάζει. Και θα πέσουν." (1)

* * *

(1) The gods think immortality is something everyone wants. They think it is something good. But they are wrong. By granting immortality, they are granting eternal pain. Gods are born without a soul, so they could not care about how we feel the same way we do. They will hurt us and they will not care. And they shall fall.

Edited: 7/30/2013


	4. Chapter 4: Intro to JS

Hello, audience. I am back with another chapter, where you can learn some more about the new character. There will be more to reveal once he gets into a fight at camp, so just wait patiently, ok? Good.

**AN (I have no idea what this means): I do not own PJO or HOO, and I really wish I did. Yet, Rick owns it, so on with my own story.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

The next day went well. The man was still sleeping, so I decided to go out and look for something to practice on. After a while, I found a bear to fight against. It didn't notice me at first, so that gave me an advantage. I drew Riptide and threw it at the bear and it impaled itself in the bear's head. The bear instantly fell onto the ground and didn't move again.

I tore the bear apart, made a fire, and offered some of it to Hestia (offering it to anyone else might help them find me). I started eating it, when I heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Hello," it said.

I jumped to my feet and drew out Riptide. I turned around to find the man leaning on a tree. Now that he was standing and not bleeding, I got a better view of him. He had caramel hair that went down to above his eyes. He seemed about as tall as me, maybe taller. He had a black t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and red slip on shoes. I couldn't see his eyes since they were in the shade.

"Hi," I replied. "Do you want some bear meat?"

He started to laugh. "Sure," he said. And he started walking out of the shade to me. Then I saw his eyes.

I jumped back after seeing his eyes, and they wouldn't stop changing color. His left eye went from light blue, to dark blue, to green, to yellow, to white, and to pink. His right went from brown, to red, to black, to gray, to purple, and to orange.

"What?" he asked. Then his smile went away. "It's my eyes, isn't it?" he asked. "Don't worry. They always do it. It is a side effect from my mom."

"Wh-who's y-y-your mo-mom?" I stuttered out.

"One of the goddesses," he said. "My dad didn't tell me who she was though. He said he promised to keep it a secret for only him and my mom to know."

"Oh," I said.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I found you on the ground in the middle of the clearing with blood coming out of your mouth, ears, and mouth. Also, you kept muttering words like death and horror, so I gave you some nectar. After a while, you calmed down and stopped bleeding."

"Oh, thanks. Was that all?"

"Yes," I lied. "That's all that happened."

"Now what?" he asked.

"Three is a place for people like us that I want need to take you to. It's in New York. We're in Chicago, so it should take us a few days to arrive."

"Ok," he said. "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," I told him. He seems like one of the people that are safe to trust.

"Hi. I'm John Silver. So when should we leave?"

"We can leave now if you want to," I said.

"Actually," Silver started, "let's finish this bear. I love eating bear."

"You eat bear?" I asked.

"I have been out here for a while now, I need something to eat," he said with a smile.

_Man_, I thought, _I wonder how long he has been out here. And what is with his eyes? I'll ask him later. Being with him should be fun._

* * *

Sorry if part of this chapter is weird, but I will explain his eyes after he get's into a fight with the hunters at camp.


	5. Chapter 5: First Fight

Hello, audience. i would like to welcome you to chapter 5 of my story. Like I said, I will update every weekend, or whenever I have a break, and now that Thanksgiving break is here, I might be able to get to chapter ten, so wish me luck. Warning: the next chapter will be an author's note (that's what AN stands for), and will need reviews before i can finish the next 5 chapters after it.

**AN: I do not own PJO or HOO, and I really wish I did. Instead, I give you my story. Read viewers!...please.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

_It amazes me how much John has progressed_, I thought to myself. _He has no problem keeping up with me, and he's like a good luck charm. Not a single monster has appeared._

John and I have been traveling for two days, and we were just near the outside of Ohio into Pennsylvania. Over time, I got to learn more about him.

He was actually 16-years-old (which made no sense, but he explained that is has always been like this), and that his birthday was on the day I saved his life, according to him. He was from California and his dad was a successful children's writer form there. He ran away from home about 8 months ago, but he wouldn't tell me why, like it hurt to think about it, much less say it out loud.

He also explained the problem with his eyes. His eyes are always changing color, unless he is having one of his "episodes," in which his eyes stay one color for a while, and he will start to lose some blood.

I should explain the thing about his eyes. It isn't his entire eyes that change color, just the part of the eye with color, like how mine are sea green, Thalia's are electric blue, and _hers_ are gray. I don't even want to say her name.

Also, when I gave the idea of going swimming for a while, he was about to take off his shirt and join me, but when he got his shirt halfway off, I noticed that there were Greek words burned on to his body. He stopped his hands and put his shirt back on. I asked him what they were, but he just told me not to worry about it. He didn't talk for the next five hours.

It was my birthday yesterday, and I was turning 21, so John thought that for my birthday, we go to a bar and I have my first drink.

We found a bar in Cleveland, and we went inside to get me a drink. Before I could take a sip of what I ordered, a woman about my age came over and started talking to me weird. It took me a while until I noticed she was flirting with me. I tried to tell her I don't want to be in a relationship, but she kept persisting. I looked to John for some help, and from the look on my face, he perceived what was going on. And what he did next was the best thing he has done the entire trip.

He grabbed a handful of pretzels, threw them at the girl's face grabbed my arm, and took me outside to get away from what might happen next. We kept running until we got into a far enough distance from the bar, and then fell on the ground laughing. It was the first time he ever did something that would actually lighten the mood. I couldn't believe that it just happened.

We just arrived in North Springfield, Pennsylvania. Two states down, two to go. We were walking through town, acting like two normal people so no one would get suspicious. Because of previous thoughts, I thought we would be monster free the rest of the way to camp.

I shouldn't have jinxed it.

The instant I thought that, two hellhounds came out of the alleys behind and in front of us. I turned around to take on the one behind us, while John took the one in front of us.

I took out Riptide and uncapped it, letting it turn into its sword form. I charged at it while it jumped at me. I easily sidestepped and cut it with a swing of my sword, it turning into dust the instant it touched my sword.

I turned around to help out John, but he was still staring it down. The hellhound started to get pissed at John not moving, so it leaped at it. John ducked at the last second, and brought himself up just as fast, tackling the hellhound from underneath.

John landed on top of the beast, and rolled away before it could bite his head off. Both of them got to their feet, and the hellhound jumped at him again. This time though, John snapped kicked it in the jaw making it face upwards, and then John side kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying into the building behind it.

The hellhound stopped moving, but it didn't fade away yet. I looked a John to see what he would do next, and jumped backwards the instant I saw his eyes.

The colored parts were now yellow. John lifted his right hand and pointed his index finger at the monster. Suddenly, lightning shot out of his finger and zapped the hellhound, turning it to dust.

John then fell to his knees and started to hack up blood. I went over to him and knelled down.

"What was that?" I yelled at him.

"That, my dear friend, was one of my episodes," he answered me.

Before I could ask him anymore questions, he hacked up one last thing of blood, and collapsed on the ground. Luckily, he started snoring, so I knew he was still alive. I picked him up and headed for the woods. The instant we got there, I put him against a tree.

My mind was rattling with several questions, but two of them stood out.

He can use lightning, and he is from California? That must mean his dad must be Jupiter. But the other question was more important.

If Jupiter is his dad, and one of the goddesses is his mom, does that mean he is _immortal_?


	6. Author's Note

Hello, audience. How is it going? I have this here to ask something of you people. The hunters of Artimes will apperar later in this story, and I was wondering if anyone out there wants to give me any ideas. I will use about 10 of the suggested ideas given for the hunters and they will appear in seperate chapters. 3 chapters will mention them, and they will continue to appear throught the story. This is needed for them to enter:

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Features(hair color, eye color, height, etc.):

Thank you once again audience. I hope to see some ideas, and they will not be wasted. They will instead be beaten up by John Silver. Don't ask, just read and you will learn what heppens.


	7. Chapter 6: John vs Capmers

Hello, audience. I am here with a new chapter with the first ever big fight scene for John. There is a lot of detail about being badass in this, so pay attention. You're gonna want to.

**AN: I still do not own PJO or HOO, they still belong to Rick. Just please read this story I made from the bottom of my mind. Peace.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

Ever since the "incident" with the hellhounds, John never talked. He didn't say a word since then, and it worried me. I thought he might have been depressed by what happened, but the next morning, I found his hands over my head.

His eyes were purple, and he kept chanting some spell, I thought, but his eyes were looking into space, like he was asleep. I let out a small scream, and that seemed to take him out of the trance. His eyes went back to changing and he seemed scared by something, according to the look on his face.

I never asked who his parent was or if he was immortal. I thought it might be something he couldn't talk about. I wasn't sure what to say, anyways.

We finally arrived in New York, and were still headed towards Camp Half-Blood. I would do what I always do, and go look for more half-bloods.

But what happened was different this time.

When we arrived at the bottom of the hill, we weren't expecting to see anyone, but when we got there, there were 7 campers in armor, all with swords and other weapons.

One of them noticed us and told the others, getting up fast and drawing his sword. They all looked like Ares' children, since they had his features, and his symbol was on each of their chest plates.

"Hello, Jackson," one of them says.

"We are here to take you back inside camp," says another. "Mr. D's orders."

I put my hand in my pocket, took out Riptide, and uncapped it. John put both his hands up in a fighting stance. _He wrestled a hellhound to the ground_, I thought, _he can take out some stupid Ares kids without a sword or any other weapon._

"You're helping him?" asked the first one. "He ran away from camp, only because he was jealous, and you're helping him stay away? The dude is a wimp."

I was actually worried that he would actually help them. I never really told him about my past life; he never asked anything about it. But he didn't take his eyes off the campers.

"He has his reasons," he said, "and he doesn't have to come back if he doesn't want to."

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. How did he know about my past life? I'll try to ask him about that later.

"A bunch of dumb Ares kids should be able to understand that, or are your heads as thick as always?" he added. I let out a small laugh, hoping the campers wouldn't hear, but they did, and their faces turned red. John let out a laugh himself.

"Shut up, asshole," said the first one. He raised his sword and charged at john with a yell. When he got close enough, he brought his sword down on John's head, but John lifted his hand and caught the dude's wrist stopping the blade from hitting him. The camper struggled to get out of John's grasp, but to no avail. John tightened his grip, making the dude drop his sword on the ground.

John lifted the dude's hand, went under it, put his arms around the dude's neck, and pushed his hands against the camper's neck, chocking him. The camper struggled for about 10 seconds before giving up and passing out.

John let go of the man's neck, and he collapsed to the ground. I was worried John killed him, but I saw him breath, and I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want John's first day at camp to be him killing someone.

John bent down, picked up the dude's sword, and got right back up. Another camper charged at him, sword in the air. John charged at him, sword at his side. The camper swung down, while John swung up, blocking the strike. He pushed back against the camper, and then the camper stabbed at him. John brought his sword to meet the camper's, spun around him, and elbowed him in the back of the head. The camper stumbled at bit, and began to turn around, only to get hit in the face by the hilt of john's sword, sprawling to the ground.

John turned around to another camper, flipped the sword in his hand, and threw it at Idiot #3 (I'll start calling them this from now on), and threw it at him like a javelin. It grazed Idiot #3 on the shoulder, and he fell to his knees. John began running towards him, and Idiot #3 looked up, only to get hit in the face by John's leg. But John kept running.

Idiot #4 brought his sword down on John, but luckily, he was close enough to bring up his arm and have it connect with Idiot #4's arm. John then used his free hand to uppercut Idiot #4in the stomach, and then brought his arm up and elbowed him in the face. John glided his hand across Idiot #4's arm that was holding the sword, and stopped his hand the instant it came to the dude's wrist, and he grabbed it. John brought his free hand to his head, put it in a fist, and punched Idiot #4 square in the chest, have him collapse.

Idiot #5 charged bringing his sword down on John (why do their swords always start coming down?). John grabbed his wrist like he did with Idiot #1, but this time, punched this one strait in the face, making the dude loosen his grip on his sword. John brought his hand over and swiped the sword out of his hand. He did a 360 spin and grazed Idiot #5's chest diagonally, then brought up his foot and push kicked him to the ground.

Idiot #6 charged, but John cut him in the chest horizontally, the vertically. Then, John punched him in the chest, making him fall. (AN: Idiot #6 is a weakling. Didn't even stay up long.)

Idiot #7 took his time, looking at John, until finally charging. John dropped his sword on the ground, put his hands up in the air, and rolled forward. His legs stayed straight and his heel hit Idiot #7 in the stomach, making him fall with John. John stopped rolling and was kneeling on Idiot #7's chest. John put one hand on Idiot #7's shoulder, lifted his other hand into the air, and brought it down, doing a hammer fist on Idiot #7's face.

John got up and brushed the dust off his shoulders like nothing happened. He turned to me and grinned. And that's when I noticed something.

His eyes never changed color.

That entire time, he used his strength without having an episode. It amazed me how much power he had. But my amazement didn't last long. We started to hear other campers coming this way. One of the campers here must have somehow contacted for help.

John turned to me. "Go," he said. "I know you don't want to be here, so leave. I'll stay here and keep them away from you as long as I can."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" I asked.

He looked down at the campers he just beat up. "Yeah, I'll stay and have some fun with some of the people here." He let out a small smile. Then the sound of campers got louder. "Leave now, they will be here in a few seconds."

"See ya some other time, hopefully."

"With my luck, it will be soon."

I turned around and ran through the forest away from the hill. That was the first time I actually liked being back at camp. But it saddened me to leave him there. With what he did, the camp is going to give him a really hard time. I stopped running to catch my breath and turned around to see if anyone was following me. No one was. Good.

I then began to walk away, to continue my work of getting campers to safety. Without my new friend.

* * *

Percy is not gay, no matter how much it sounds like he is, he still isn't. He will be getting a new girlfriend in the future, though, so stay tuned for "his" arrival as well.


	8. Chapter 7: Day 1 of Camp Hell-Blood

Hello, audience. Welcome to chapter 8. In this chapter, there will be 2 P.O.V.s iin this instead on just 1, only because I can do so with this being my story. This will be John and Annabeth first P.O.V.s in the story, so please enjoy.

**AN: Like always, I do not own PJO or HOO, so read what you can that is mine.**

* * *

John's P.O.V. (I was waiting for him to get to camp so I could do this):

Darkness. That is all I see. The last thing I remember is some campers coming to me asking where Percy Jackson went while others were helping out the campers I just pulverized (that is a word right?), and soon, my vision went blurry and I think I fainted. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even open my eyes, but I could hear everything going on around me. I could hear people helping me up and taking me somewhere. I could hear people faintly whispering about me. And I could hear and old man and a drunk man's voice.

When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself in a room. I didn't care about what was in it; just that I was now in a room was all that I needed to focus on. Until I noticed that I wasn't alone. I turned my head to see four people, and even though I have never met them before, I knew their names. Only because the last time I had an episode, I was asleep and reading Percy's memories. And I saw _everything_ he has seen or done.

Back to the people in the room with me. To the far left was Chiron, next to him was Apollo, next to him was Annabeth, and at the far right was... _Max_. I used whatever strength that was currently in my body to get up, and use whatever restraint I had not to kill Max right now.

"Good morning, boy," said Chiron. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am-"

"I know who you are, Chiron," I replied, cutting him off. "Percy told me all about this place and what to expect when I come." The last part was a lie, though.

"I see," he said. "Well then, I'll leave you here with these people for right now. They have some stuff to ask you." With that, he turned around and trotted out the door. I turned to Apollo and the two demigods.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked them. Apollo stepped forward.

"I am Apollo, god of-" "I already know who you are, so no need for introductions." "Oh," he said, "then I'll just skip to the question; do you want me to heal your eyes?"

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with my eyes?" I asked.

"You don't know that they keep changing color?" he asked, raising an eyebrow himself.

"Oh, that... That's normal. Don't worry about it. It doesn't affect me in any way that is bad."

"Then how does it affect you?" he leaned in closer.

"I would rather not explain. It is a bit of a private part of my life."

"And the markings on your body?"

"Ignore those as well. They will not affect you and the other gods in any way, shape, or form."

Apollo raised his eyebrow a bit higher, but shrugged off the comment. "Well, that is all I needed to ask. Bye." And with that, he walked into the hallway, turning into his godly form the instant he left sight. I turned to Annabeth, expecting her to talk next, but instead she let Max go first.

"I have three things to say to you," he started. "1, good job keeping Percy out of camp, but 2, bad job keeping him away because the guards were there to bring him in. And 3, you fought well, from what I hear. Too well, in fact."

"And you are telling me this...why?" I asked him.

"Well, the Ares cabin want revenge on your for making them look bad, so their entire cabin, plus me, will be taking you on in half an hour at the arena. Do you accept? Or-"

"I accept," I said quickly. He looked at me weird, but then shrugged. "Ok, then. Go to the arena in 30 for the fight. Don't be late." And with that, he left the room, leaving me and Annabeth in it. She turned to me, and we stared at each other for a few seconds. Before she asked me a question, I spoke.

"He still hates you for what you did," I said. She looked at me with big eyes. "What did I do?" she asked me. I looked at the door and then back at her. She seemed to get the message well.

She looked at the ground. "It isn't my fault," she said in a small voice. "I found out that he gave me a love potion to make me think I actually liked him. I immediately left him after that." She looked back to me. "Are you sure you can take on him and the Ares cabin alone?"

I laughed. "Of course I can," I answered her. "What happened at the hill was child's play compared to what I can do." She stared at me with wide eyes for that, but then she looked back down and sighed. "I wish I could apologize to him for what happened that night. Good luck for the fight."

"I'm not the person who needs luck," I told her. She cracked a small smile, but that soon went away. She turned around and walked out the door, leaving me alone.

I jumped out of bed and decided to follow her to outside. I looked at my watch. _It's 10:55. 5 minutes until the fight_, I thought. _Man, time really flies. Thanks for nothing, Cronus._

I walked over to the arena to find 35 kids in armor, one of them being Max, with a crowed of other campers in the stands. This will be fun, I thought to myself.

Max noticed me coming and grabbed some armor off the ground, tossing it over to me. "Here is your armor," he told me, angrily. "Put it on."

"Don't I get a weapon?" I asked while examining my armor.

"Chose from that rack right over there," he said while pointing to a row of weapons.

I dropped the armor on the ground and walked over to the part of the arena where no one else was and put my hands up in a fighting stance. Some of the campers giggled, others looked at me with weird expressions, and others with worried expressions. Max was laughing like a mad man. Idiot. "So, no armor and no weapons? This should be easy," he said.

10 of the Ares campers charged at me while I stood my ground. _Bring it on_, I thought. And then all of hell broke loose on them.

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

_Why did he have to leave again?_ I asked myself angrily. _All that has happened and he won't even stay for an explanation._

I sighed. There was no way he could come back. I hurt him too much. I knew he saw me with Max. I heard him run away and was able to catch a faint glimpse of him. I regretted all that happened. I learned about what Max did a week later, but it was too late. The gods made all the campers from the first war immortal so they couldn't lose us, and they made Max the director of camp. Dionysus still stays here because of his punishment, but he is no longer in charge.

Ever since Percy left (although I never told them why), we have been looking for him all over. The hunters of Airtimes have been searching for him, but to no avail. The gods have a meeting on Olympus every year on Percy's birthday to talk about the search for Percy. Every time a new recruit came without a guide to camp, we would always ask them what they knew of Percy, but nothing they said could help us find him.

Now we had a new camper, who beat up several campers without help, but whose name we don't know, has learned about my past with Percy and a few things about this camp, his eyes won't stop changing color, and is about to take on the entire Ares cabin, plus Max. _He must have a huge ego_, I thought to myself.

Right now, he is standing there, with no armor, no weapon, facing an entire group of angry people. 10 campers charged at him, yelling with their swords in the air. And he didn't move. But once the first camper swung down, he moved.

He side-stepped to the right and punched the camper square in the face, sending him flying backwards. The next camper swung, but the mysterious new camper side-stepped again and kicked him in the back, forcing him to the ground. He back-kicked the third camper in the head. He then turned around and punched the camper strait in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Most of the rest of the battle was a blur. All the other Ares campers charged at him, but none of them stood a chance. He punched, kicked, kneed, elbowed, threw, head-butted, and body slammed the campers to the ground, some hitting the ground harder than others. All that was left was the mysterious kid and Max. Max was startled for a moment, but from the looks on other kid's face, he regained he composer and laughed like what the kid did was nothing. I stared at him like he was a lunatic.

"You might be strong," he started, "but I could beat this entire camp with the strength you just used."

"Then show me," he began, "John Silver, your so called 'power.'" _So that is his name_, I thought. _John Silver._

Max raises his sword in the air, but instead of charging, he throws his sword at John. Instead of moving out of the way, John lets the sword come at him. At the last second, John grads the blade of the sword in his right hand. He threw the sword in the air, jumped up and grabbed it by the handle, and threw it back at Max, only faster.

Max had barely enough time to move his head out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough to stop it from impaling him in the shoulder. Max let out a small scream and slowly pulled out the sword from his shoulder. Gold ichor began to seep out his cut, and it went so deep, the blood came out the other side of the cut. Some people, including me, winced at the pain Max must be in. Max looked at John with hatred in his eyes. This time he charged, possibly hopping to stab him. John side-stepped, elbowed Max in the face, shoved him to the ground while momentarily stealing Max's sword, and pointed at Max(who was now lying on the ground)'s forehead.

"I win," was all that John said. He dropped the sword next to Max and began to walk away. We all stared at what just happened in shock. But Max didn't take losing as an answer. He got back up, grabbed his sword, and charged at John silently.

"John!" I screamed. He turned towards me quickly, only to get stabbed through in the chest by Max's sword. John eyes widened, but he didn't scream in pain

"No, _I_ win," Max said coldly. He shoved John backwards, but all John did was stagger. He didn't fall down. I was wondering how he was still standing, then I looked at his eyes and gasped.

They were both brown. And then his some of his skin started to dissolve, leaving what seemed to be large cuts appearing all over his body, but no blood came out.

Some people started to scream, either in horror of him being a monster, or just because it looked plain gross.

But I understood what was going on. His skin wasn't dissolving; it was turning into dust. And those weren't cuts; they were cracks. His skin has turned into stone. He looked down at the sword, grabbed and crushed the hilt in his hand, and pulled the sword out. He dropped it to the ground and stepped on it, breaking it into pieces. He looked up to Max and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted Max into the air and looked at him.

"Stubborn today, aren't we?" John said. And then he went on one knee and slammed Max into the ground. John stood up, and his skin returned to normal, until it looked like nothing ever happened to him. He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were changing again. He then looked around at the other campers, and jumped when he saw Max in the ground. He looked back at me. "What happened?" he asked. _He can't be serious, can he?_ I thought to myself. And then I noticed that blood was coming out of his nose.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. Then his eyes widened. He put two fingers under his nose and touched the blood. He removed his hand and examined his fingers. He looked back at me (why does he keep looking at me?!), and said only two words: "Aw, Crap."

Then his body started to shake, and he fell backwards, having a spaz attack. I ran over to him, along with some other campers. We bent down and tried to pin him down while one of the campers was taking out ambrosia. His eyes looked into mine, and then they turned pink. He started to slow down his shaking until finally coming to a stop.

He stared into my eyes and mine into his. He let out a small smile and closed his eyes. I thought that he died from blood loss, but he very quickly started breathing calmly. I sighed in relief that he wasn't dead. I told the other campers to help me take him back to the infirmary again. They picked him up and started taking him away, while I began to wonder what was with his eyes.

_When he began turning to stone, his eyes were brown_, I thought, _so what does pink mean?... Wait a minute. Does pink mean_ love_?!_


	9. Chapter 8: Inspection

Red vs. Blue is hilarious. Tex is a badass, Cabose is stupid, and the arguments between Simmons and Sarge towards Griff make my day. you guys should check it out. they have some amazing animations.

**AN: I do not own PJO or HOO, and as always, I wish I did. Rick gets all credit.**

* * *

John's P.O.V.:

I had the dream again. One of the worst days of my life. My girlfriend's funeral.

_It was a week after she died. I tried all that I could to keep her alive, but it wasn't enough. We were attacked by a gang while we were taking a shortcut through an ally. I fought them to keep her safe, but while I wasn't looking, one of them shot her. They would have shot me to if my anger didn't kick in._

_ Her parents were there as long as the rest of her family and other people who knew her. Her parents weren't mad at me for trying to protect their daughter. But I hated myself for not saving her. I had the power to save her. But I didn't use it. Her death was because of me. And I never let it go._

_ After the burial, everyone left, except me. I sat on my legs for a few hours, and because of how horrible my life has been, I ran away. I didn't go home, I didn't go to a friend's house, I ran away instantly. I left with what I had, which was just my life and curses._

_ My mom visited me after a week of being in the wild. She told me who I was, who she was, and explained things about her and the other gods. She told me that there was a place that is safe for me, but because of what is going on there now, I will have to wait until I am sent there._

_ "Why?" I asked her. "Because they are in the middle of a war, and you would die if you were sent there right now. Enhance your skills in the wild, and one day, you might get there. I'm just not sure how yet." Then she disappeared without another word. I'm sure her words had some power in them, because the instant she left, a wild bear came out of the bushes and locked his eyes on me. He began growling and charged at me._

I shot open my eyes and woke up. But when I woke up, the first thing I saw was my girlfriends face; the blond hair, the smooth cheeks, but with only one wrong thing. Gray eyes.

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

It has been an hour since John passed out again. An hour since he had a spaz attack. An hour since the mystery behind his eyes has been all that I think about.

Since his eyes seem to be connected to some sort of power, it means that each color is connected to some sort of power. Brown is ground, everyone saw that. But only I saw the pink, so what does it mean? The only word that pops into my head is love, nothing else. _But why would he love me?_ I thought to myself. _He had an edge in his voice when we first talked with each other._

I sat in my room, on bed for, about half an hour, before my brother, Malcom, came in.

"Chiron wants you in the infirmary," he said. "The boy is mumbling something in his sleep, but he doesn't sound happy. Chiron wants you to wake him up and do what you always do to the new recruits."

I sighed. Every time we get a new recruit from Percy, we ask them questions, and the hunters come over to ask other questions to find any help to find Percy. But according to the demigods, they know nothing of what we ask them.

I got up, thanked Malcom, and headed over to the Big House. The instant I got there, Chiron told me to go straight upstairs. Once I got to the infirmary, I swung the door open to find John shaking in the bed, muttering, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I walked over to him and began to shake him, hoping he would wake up. I was no basically standing over him, shaking him a bit, but he wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and we were staring into each other's eyes, gray to multicolored. Neither of us said a thing. To break the awkward silence, he sat up slowly. I backed up a bit so I could give him space.

"Why were you standing over me?" he asked. I looked at him before coming back to my senses. "Sorry," I replied. "I was told to wake you up. There are some questions I need to ask you."

"Why?" he asked impatiently.

"We do this with every new camper that Percy sends over," I explained. "We ask the questions to see if they know something that we don't so we can try to get Percy back."

"Why do you bother to get him back?" he asked me with a serious face. "He doesn't want to come back. You guys are just trying to get him back for your own needs, not his."

I stared at him with a questioning face. I sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "We are trying to get him back because we all miss him. We wish we could do everything all over again. Most of us wish we never betrayed him. I wish I didn't."

He stared back at me, squinting his eyes. He let out a sigh and lied back down. "Get on with the questions, then," he said.

I took a deep breath and began the questions. "Is there any place, such as a camp site or something like that, which he took you to?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.'

"Was there anyone helping him get you to camp?"

"No one helped."

"Was there any place that he talked about the most; a place that is somewhere he likes to be?"

"Never talked about any."

I let out a deep sigh. "Well, that is all the questions I have. The hunters will be here in about three hours to ask some of their own questions."

"Lesbian women," he muttered.

I stared at him with anger and unbelief. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I yelled at him.

"I said, 'lesbian women,'" he answered calmly. "Aren't they all lesbians?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he just said. _He's calling Thalia and the others _lesbians_?!_ I yelled in my head. "Why do you say that?" I yelled at him again, but softer than before.

"They took an oath to stay away from men, but not women. And since hormones are inevitable, doesn't that mean they would have to be lesbians?" he looked at me, possibly hoping for an answer.

"THEY ARE NOT LESBIANS!" I yelled at him. "Just because they swore off men doesn't mean that they are lesbians."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'll stop calling them lesbians."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Good," I said. And with that, I turned around and walked away so I could go practice on my archery. When I got downstairs, I passed by a worried Chiron. "What happened upstairs?" he asked. "We could hear your yelling from here."

"Nothing," I lied. "I was just asking John some questions. Nothing new. Maybe the hunters will get something out of him." I continued walking and finally reached the archery range.

I started shooting arrows to let out my anger and frustration from what John said. After who knows long, I took out my dagger and started whacking at dummies, until someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I turned around fast, only to find myself face-to-face with my best friend. Her spiky black hair was as normal for her as always. Her piercing blue eyes comforted me, and she had a huge grin across her face.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

* * *

Wait for next chapter. Thalia will get into a small fight with John, and Percy gets a visit.

How you like? Good? Bad? Meh? please review, I'm begging you! Please!


	10. Chapter 9: His Arrival

Hello, everybody. Welcome to my new chapter for this story. But, before you read, I wanted to share some part from Red vs. Blue: Church calls Vic. Here is part of it;

Voicemail Voice: To leave a message, just wait for the tone.

Church: I know how to leave a god damn message!

V.V.: When you are finished, just hang up, or press pound for more options.

C.: Really? Hang up? No shit. I was just gonna keep talking till he decided to check his voicemail.

V.V.: For delivery options, press 5.

C.: Just give me the damn beep!

V.V.: To leave a callback number, press 8. To page this person, press 6.

C.: Come on!

V.V.: To repeat this message, press 9.

C.: I will fucking stab you, computer phone lady!

V.V.: To mark this message as urgent, press 11.

V.V.: There is no 11, you fucking whore!

Doc: Oh...language.

(Several seconds later) V.V.: To listen to these options in Spanish, press star.

C.: I. Hate. You!

Hilarious, no? Go online to find the entire video, or watch red vs. blue episodes 80 and 81. Now, on with the story.

**AN: I still do not, nor will I ever, own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

_I turned around fast, only to find myself face-to-face with my best friend. Her spiky black hair was as normal for her as always. Her piercing blue eyes comforted me, and she had a huge grin across her face._

_ "Thalia!" I yelled._

I tackled by best friend in a hug, happy to see her again, even if it has only been 3 days since I last saw her. She was surprised at first, but she did hug back.

"Hey, Annie," she said with a big grin on her face. I let go of her and put my hands on my hip with an irritated face. "Don't call me that," I told her.

She put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry," she apologized, "it's a force of habit. So, how has it been? What has the new camper said about Percy?"

"Life is still good," I replied, "and the new camper hasn't said anything new about Percy. Hopefully, you can get something out of him. But I don't think you and the other hunters will like him that much."

"Well, duh, he's a man. What else is there to hate about him?"

"Well," I started, "he might have called you and the other hunters lesbians."

"WHAT!?" she yelled, drawing knives and breathing heavily. "Where is he!? Where!?"

"Whoa, calm down," I said, putting my hands in front of her. "I told him not to call you guys that anymore, and he said he won't."

Her breathing was still heavy, but she finally put her knives away and sighed. "Good," she said, her breathing back to normal, "or I would have had to knock some sense into him."

"I know you would have. Now, come on. Time for you to ask him some questions. He might still be in the infirmary."

Thalia looked at me with a questioning face. "Why is he in there?" she asked me. "Did he get hurt?"

"Well," I stopped myself. How could I explain the problem with his eyes? "Let him tell you. I think he can explain it better than I can."

"I bet he hurt one of the girls here and got beat up by her," Thalia said. "He must be a wimp."

_If only you knew_, I thought to myself. We started walking to the big House, and on the way, we decided to catch up on what has happened the last few days. When we arrived, I asked Chiron if John was still in the infirmary. "Yes, he is still up there," Chiron replied. "He hasn't left yet. But he does have a visitor at the moment."

Thalia and I headed upstairs to the infirmary. When we got there, we opened the door to find something we didn't expect.

Percy's P.O.V.:

Not much has happened in the last few hours. I have walked, ate, drunken water, and fought monsters. Not a single demigod yet. Boring as hell. Until now.

I am just leaning on a tree, resting myself, when suddenly; a small vortex appears in front of me. Out of it came a man in a black suit with the design of stars and planets and galaxies and solar systems. His skin was pure black. Not like a black man, but actually black, like space, with his skin covered in small white spots and two glowing eyes. His hands were the same, without the bright white lights. His shoes were just black. No dots, no lines, no nothing. Just black.

The man looked at me and smiled. "Hello there, Perseus Jackson," he said. "It is nice to finally meet you in person."

I reached into my pocket, pulled out Riptide, and uncapped it. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"You don't know me?" he said. "I expected you to learn by now, but I'm fine with telling you. I am Chaos, father of the Greek family tree, ruler of the Void, and creator of all. I have come here to ask you if you would like to join my army as my commander."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I lost my last commander, and I need a new one. You have the strength and the heart, and staying here won't work out for long. I have come to give you a new life. Do you except?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. Looking back at my life, I believe it is time for me to leave.

"Ok, then," he replied. He moved to the side and gestured to the vortex behind him. I stepped through, not looking back.

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

John was lying in his infirmary bed, facing the roof. With Drew on top of him.

Thalia and I stopped moving and stared at them with wide eyes. John's eyes were closed, but we were paying more attention to Drew. She was in nothing but her bra and panties. She had taken off John's shirt and was moving her hand across John's stomach and chest. Without his shirt on, I understood what Apollo meant by the markings on John. There were Greek words going around his chest and stomach diagonally, from his right shoulder to the left side of his stomach. I wondered if it went on his back, too.

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. "What is going on here?" I yelled.

John's eyes opened slowly. He turned his head towards me and Thalia and smiled.

"Hello," he said calmly. "Might I ask why you are here again? And who is the girl ne-" he stopped talking and slowly turned his head to look at his stomach. His eyes grew wide and he followed the arm to its person. When he got to Drew's face, she said 'hi,' and then he pushed her off him and he jumped off the bed. He ran to me and Thalia and tried to hide behind Thalia.

During that, I saw that the markings were on his back. They went around him like a sash. I was too busy paying attention to what was going on to try to head the words.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked Drew demandingly. "And where the bloody hell is my shirt?"

"We were having a good time," Drew complained. "A 20-year-old like you shouldn't have a problem with that."

"First off, I'm 16. Second, I was asleep!" John yelled back. "I was being sexually harassed. Now, give me my shirt and leave!"

Drew bent down and picked up his shirt off the ground. She walked over to us and handed him his shirt. She then leaned in and whispered something in his ear. John took a step back and pointed at the door. "Leave!" he yelled at her. Drew grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room. John ran back to his bed and lied down again, placing his shirt on his chest.

"Back to what I was saying," he started. He pointed a finger at Thalia. "Who are you?"

"I am Thalia, Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, the ones you called lesbians. I have come here to ask you some questions about Percy, and them I am going to beat you up for what you said."

"Thalia!" I yelled.

"Why do all of you care so much?" he asked. "He doesn't want to come back. If I were you guys, I would just let him be. He doesn't want to come back to see his 'girlfriend,'" he did air quotes with his fingers, "or most of the rest of this camp. He would come back to see you," he pointed at Thalia again, "the girl he use to have a crush on, but wanted Annabeth more after she was taken away from him by Atlas. There are also a few others he would stay to see, but not as many as he hates."

Thalia took a step back. "He had a crush on me?" she asked. "Yep," is all John said.

"Thalia," I said, "we need to ask him questions now. He seems to know more about Percy than we thought." Thalia nodded her head and sat down on the bed next to John's.

"My first question for you is," she started, "how does Percy travel?"

"By foot. It doesn't draw a lot of attention."

"Did Percy ever give you anything that we might be able to use to find him? Like something that might have his scent on it?"

"The only thing he ever gave me was a new home and some of a bear for me to eat."

"You ate a bear?"

"Don't you?"

Thalia stared at him for a few seconds before going back to asking him questions. After about five minutes of questions, we got nothing new. We were all out of questions. But Thalia had a new one for him. "How much do you know about Percy?"

"Everything," he said. "I know about everything that he has ever done and everything that has ever happened to him. More than what he has told you."

I stared at him with wide eyes. He knows _everything_ about Percy? How? I decided to ask him later. Thalia got up and walked over to me. "Come on," she said, "it's almost lunch. I'll beat him up another time." She turned to John. "Dinner is in 30 minutes. Annabeth will take you to the dining pavilion."

"That's ok," John replied. "I know where it is. I'll go there soon."

"Ok," was all Thalia said. He shot him a glare, but he wasn't looking at her. Thalia sighed and walked out of the room. _Now is the time to ask him about his eyes_, I thought to myself. "What does pink mean?"

"What?" he asked. "What pink?"

"Your eyes," I said. "They turned pink right before you finished fighting. What do they mean? Love?"

"Yes, it does," he replies. "The only reason they turned pink is because you remind me of my old girlfriend. She looked almost exactly like you. The only difference is the eyes."

"Oh," was all I said. "Well," I said awkwardly, "I'm going to go to the dining pavilion for dinner. Do you want to come now?"

"Sure," he answers. He gets up and puts on his shirt. "Lead the way, if you want," he says. I started heading out and he followed right behind me. We walked down the stairs and passed Chiron and Mr. D, and then went outside towards the dining pavilion.

_This is going to be one interesting campfire_, I thought to myself. When we arrived to the pavilion, several campers were waiting at their tables. Some of them turned to look at John, and then I noticed something. Max was standing up, with a bow and arrow in his hands.

And they were pointed at _me_.


	11. Chapter 10: Questions, questions

John's P.O.V.:

I don't get it. I fought campers, won, had a blackout, woke up, fought more campers, won, blacked out again, woke up again, and was almost raped, and Annabeth is being targeted instead of me. I don't get it. I am _literally_ confused by this right now.

"Hello, Annabeth," Max says.

"Max," Annabeth replies, "what do you want? And what's with the bow and arrow?" I could hear a quiver in her voice.

"Well, a few others and I agree that it is weird that you are helping out him," he said pointing at me with his index finger. All eyes turned to me and I just smiled and waved. "And we would like to know why?" he continued.

The eyes went to her. "Why wouldn't I? He knows more about Percy than any of us do! He might be the only way to find him!" Then the eyes went back to me. During that short speech of Annabeth's, I grabbed a 20 ounce steak (yes!), gave an offering to my mother, and ate half of what was left, all in less than10 seconds. "What?" I said. A few people laughed, others looked at me funny, and the rest have a WTF!? face on.

"Where did you get that steak?" someone asked me. I pointed to the other food.

"How long have you had it?" asked another. I shrugged.

"Does this prove your point, Annabeth?" I asked her. "No," she replied firmly. "Dammit," was all I said before walking to the Hermes Cabin's table and sitting down. I continued to eat my steak, and when I was done, Chiron came over. I looked over to Max to see that he put away his bow and arrow away and was staring dagger into me. I smiled at him while he walked over to his table and sat down. That was when I first noticed Percy's sister was here.

She looked as pretty as Percy remembered her to be. Her long, dark hair and sea green eyes make me smile. _She's even more beautiful in person_, I thought to myself. But then a thought crossed my mind. What if she hates me just like her brother. They never saw eye-to-eye when Percy was here, but she might have changed over the three years. But my thoughts were broken when she saw me staring at her and smiled. She waved hi, and I waved back and went back to eating my food before anyone else really noticed.

Kate's P.O.V.:

_The new kid, John, is kind of hot_, I thought to myself. I shook myself out of my thoughts. _Why am I thinking _that_?_ the other part of me thought. _Because he is_, the first part of me said. _And why should what Max said change that? He was beat up by him. You have to admit, he looked extremely hot while he was wiping the floor with him and the Ares cabin._

_ But what about when he turned to stone? _the second part of me asked. Annabeth explained it to me after the fight. _That made him look badass_, the first part argued. _You know we like him, when he is stone or not._ I sighed. _Fine_, said the second part. _I admit it, he looks hot, but how could I get with him when half the camp hates him?_

_Because they all listen to Max_, the first part concluded. That settled it. I don't care about what Max says, nor what his followers say, I like John. I noticed he was looking over at me, and I smiled. He was possibly thinking the same thing I was. I waved to him and he waved back, then he turned away, possibly hoping no one else was watching or something. I looked over at Max, who was grumbling to himself. He looked over at John with an annoyed face, and then went back to his food.

People started getting up and headed their separate ways. John got up and headed to the cabins. I had archery, so I passed him on my way. Last I saw of him, he was staring at all the cabins. Specifically mine.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.:

After almost two hours, I headed towards the amphitheater. When I got there, I saw John sitting with the Hermes Cabin. He noticed me, smiled, and waved. I waved back and went to sit with my brother. After everyone was seated, Chiron came in and banged his hove on the floor.

"As you all know, we have a new camper," said Chiron. "John Silver." Everyone turned to face him, and he was quietly singing to himself. Even in the amphitheater, I couldn't hear him. "Also," Chiron continued, "the hunters will be staying tomorrow for the capture the flag game. It will be the camp vs. the hunters."

Several people groaned at this, but I saw a smirk appear on John's face. I didn't know why he was smiling, but his smile made me like him a bit more.

Afterwards, the Apollo cabin began the sing-along, but John was never claimed. After about an hour, I headed towards my cabin. Max was going to the big house, so I would be alone for a few minutes. When I arrived, I found a note on my bed. I want over to it, picked it up, and read it.

_Dear Kate,_

_ There are some things about Percy that I would like to tell you in private. Meet me at the beach at 10:30. Don't be late._

_~John Silver_

I looked back through the note to make sure I read it right. _Why does he only want to tell me? _I put the note in my pocket to make sure Max didn't see it. I kept my clothes on and went to bed in them. Max came in a few minutes later. He got changed and went to bed as well. After a few minutes, he started to snore, which was the signal to go now. I got out of bed, went to the door, opened it, and walked away, all quietly. I headed towards the beach, and when I got there, I saw John sitting on a blanket on the beach.

Time to get some information.

3-rd P.O.V. (Olympus):

The gods were all on their thrones, having a small meeting, when Hades appears out of the shadows.

"Brother," says Zeus, "what brings you here?"

Hades breathed heavily, like he has been hurrying over here longer than the Olympians thought. "It's...about...Percy," he said in between breaths.

That got Poseidon's attention. Did you find him?" he asked him.

"No, worse," Hades replied.

Poseidon's skin paled a bit. "is he dead?" he asked

"Worse," Hades said.

"What could be worse?" asked Hestia.

"He has disappeared." The gods looked at Hades with wide eyes, trying to understand what was just said. "What do you mean he's disappeared?" asked Apollo.

"He's gone," replied Hades. "I can't feel his life force. I don't know whether he is dead or alive. He was there one minute, and then the next, gone. Even if he was dead, I couldn't find his body or his soul. It is no longer in my reach."

Hades waited for that to sink in to the other gods. The first to speak was, surprisingly, Athena. "Does anyone know where he could have gone?" she asked.

"What about that new camper, John?" said Ares. "We could beat the information out of him right now."

"Let's ask him in the morning," Aphrodite suggested. "It would be better to ask him then."

"Why not now?" Ares wined. "No. We will wait till tomorrow," Aphrodite exclaimed. And with that, she left in a puff of pink smoke.

"Well, then let's wait until tomorrow," said Zeus. All the gods went their separate ways, even hades, leaving Hestia the only one left. "Where are you, my champion?" she sighed. And then she heard a voice in her head; _not far, my lady._ She looked around for anyone, but found no one else was there. She was still alone.

* * *

How do you like? I have a poll I would like to conduct on who Percy will get as a grilfriend;

Annabeth:

Zoe:

Bianca:

Hestia:

Other:

Please review. The best is yet to come, dear readers.

Also, I looked at my story's overview, and I would apreciate it if you would pleas look at the authors note on 6. Please do so, and some of your work can get into my story.


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets

Kate's P.O.V.:

My first thought was, _it's cold. Why did I forget to bring a jacket or something? _My second thought, though, was, _OMG! He is so hot. Great, now I sound like an Aphrodite girl. _I walked over to him and sat down. Suddenly, I didn't feel cold anymore. I felt warm. I looked over at John to see him staring at the sea, and place a hand on his arm. The instant I touched, I brought my hand back. _He _is_ hot_, I thought, _literally and figuratively._

"Hello, Kate," he says calmly, still looking out at the sea. "I am happy to know you came alone."

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked him. "And won't the harpies find us out here?"

"There are a few things about your brother, Percy, which I believe you should know. You are the only one here who deserves to know. Also, I put the harpies under a spell, so they would ignore both of us. I don't want to be interrupted."

"Why did he leave?" I asked him, getting closer to him. John didn't move and sighed. "He left because of this camp. Most of his friends left him, Max was being an asshole, his father showed more appreciation to Max than he did to him, and to top it all off, his girlfriend cheated on him with Max right in front of him." He stopped and looked over at me. I noticed his eyes were a bright orange, like a flame. _Who has orange eyes?_ I asked myself._ Apparently, he does._ I decided to put that aside and think about what he just said. "Wow," I managed to say. "That is a lot of harsh reasons."

John looked back at the sea. "It is," John sighed. "His life might be worse than mine right now."

I looked at him, hoping he would turn his head. He didn't, so I asked, "What is so bad about your life?"

A frown appeared on John's face, and I could have sworn he was about to cry. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said shaking. "It is a sore subject of mine."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, looking down. "Next question; will he ever come back?"

"I don't know," he said sadly. "The biggest reason for him to come back is his own sister." I looked back up to see him staring at me. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I almost leaned in and kissed him, but what he said was still bugging me. "He would come back...to see me?" I asked him. "Yes. Ever since Annabeth left him, you became the biggest thing he cares about. You are his sister, anyways, just to make that sound less weird."

"Why does that sound weird?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. Then I thought about what he just said. My eyes widened in realization of what he meant. "YOU PERV!" I yelled at him, smacking his arm a couple of times. He put his hands up in defeat after I stopped hitting him. "Hey, he thought that, too, and that he ever said it to you, it would sound soooooo wrong. So he had to put the reason that you're his sister for it to sound not so weird."

I crossed my arms across my chest and made a pout face, and all he did was smile. _Gods, how I want to kiss that smile off your face,_ I thought to myself. "Next question, do you like me?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "You are a very nice person; it's hard not to."

"Not like that," I replied. "I mean...do you love me?" I looked back to his face to see him thinking about it. He looked back at the sea again and sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, I do," I said with a smile across my face. He turned to face me, giving me an opening. "What do-" he started, but I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. At first he didn't move; he didn't flinch, didn't recoil, and didn't even kiss back. I began to pull away, but he stopped me by putting his arms around me and kissed me on the lips this time. Now I was the one who wasn't reacting. But, after a few seconds, I began to make out with him. Hard. He didn't seem to care; he went right along with it. After a few minutes, we stopped kissing, but he didn't move his arms.

"Now I know," he said, with a casual face. "What?" I asked him. He put one of his arms under my legs and picked me up bridal style, then placed me on his lap, and moved his arms so he had me in a ball. "I do love you," he answered, kissing my forehead. "Any more questions?" he asked me.

"Just one," I told him. "What is with your eyes?" The smile left his face again, and he became more serious. "Promise you won't freak out?" he asked me. "Yes, I'll stay calm." He let out a sigh and began to talk:

"My eyes change color to match a power," he said, looking into my eyes. "Right now, I'm using my fire power to let of a small amount of heat surround me, so my eyes should be orange, right?" "Yes," I replied, staying calm like he asked. "You have already seen me become ground, so my eyes should have been brown. Any others you know of?"

"Pink," I said, surprised he trusts me so much. "Annabeth told you that?" he asked me. I nodded, and to my surprise, he laughed a bit. "Can't trust her to keep her mouth shut in the future. Also, pink means love."

"Then why did you show it to Annabeth first and not me?" I asked, and it came out meaner than it should have. "She reminds me of my old girlfriend, that's all. I feel no connection to her like I do to you."

"What happened to you and your old girlfriend?" I looked up to his face to see it darken. I took a guess at what it meant, and said it out loud anyways. "Did she cheat on you?"

He shook his head calmly. "No, she was a nice girlfriend. She was the only mortal, other than my dad, to not be scared by my powers." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "The reason we are no longer together...is because...she's..." his voice began to trail off, and I took another wild guess. "She's dead?" he nodded slowly, but painfully. I rapped my arms around him and put my head in his chest. He fell backwards, so now, I was lying on top of him, but neither of us seemed to care. He just lay there, not letting go of me. Then he began to sing:

_Why do birds suddenly appear,_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_Of midnight darkness in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the guys in town_

_(Guys in town)_

_Follow you_

_(Follow you)_

_All around_

_(All around)_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_Of midnight darkness in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the guys in town_

_(Guys in town)_

_Follow you_

_(Follow you)_

_All around_

_(All around)_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

_(Why? Close to you)_

_(Why? Close to you)_

_(Haa, close to you)_

_(Why? Close to you)_

I started drifting off, a smile  
appearing on both of our faces. I didn't care where we were, or what time it is, but I was happy to be with him.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in the arms of John, my new boyfriend, and we haven't left the blanket. He moved me over to his side, so I was no longer on top of him, but I could still see his gorgeous face. I tried to close my eyes, but then I was interrupted by a cough. I opened my eyes wide and sat up, only to mind both me and John surrounded by some campers, some hunters, Chiron, and my brother, Max, looking at us with almost horrified looks.

_Oh, crap_, I thought to myself.

* * *

How you like? Read, Review, and do my polls. (I think that sounded wrong.)

Also, which is better? Pegasus or Unicorn?

And try to guess all of the powers John has from the 12 colors of his eyes. the correct ones get a digital cookie. (::) whatever flavor you want.

And who is John's mom?

Guess all of these!


	13. Chapter 12: Hephaestus TV Show

Hello. I am here with a new chapter, now, you get to watch tv with the Olympians, so don't complain, or Phantos will have to take care of you for me.

John: Why can't I?

Me: Because, you have the other stories to look after for me. Now, if you will excuse me, i have a disclaimer to do.

**AN: I do not own PJO or HOO. Ask Rick to see if you can own them.**

John: Dont' listen to him. It's bullshit. It will never happen.

Me: Shut up.

* * *

John's P.O.V.:

"May I ask what you two were doing out at the beach all night?" Chiron asked us. He and the others that were out there took us to the Big House, and it was weird with everyone looking at us. Creepy stares.

"We met there to talk about Percy, and then fell asleep," I answered calmly. No one was to know we kissed, especially Max. Chiron raised an eyebrow to my answer. "What did you tell her about Percy that you didn't tell us?" he asked me. "Stuff that only she is allowed to know," I replied, still calm. I looked over to Kate to see her worried a bit, but she seemed happy that I wasn't telling them anything.

"Why were you snuggling with my sister?" Max asked behind me menacingly. That got a few laughs out of the campers. I turned around to look at him, and shrugged. "We must have gone into that position while we were sleeping." "I doubt that," Max replied, walking towards me. "And why do you say that?" I asked him. "I woke up at 11 last night, and found my sister out of bed. I went around looking for her, and when I got to the beach, I saw you to together...kissing each other." He said the last part with disgust. "and you are mad at me for kissing her...Why?" I asked him, standing up. He stopped walking, his face about a foot away from mine. "As far as I'm concerned, you have no say in her love life. She gets to choose who she loves, and you don't and can't."

The campers started to surround us. Max tried to come up with something to say, but he seemed to have found no comeback what-so-ever. He turned around and walked out of the Big House, all the demigods and hunters following him. Thalia stopped at the door, turned around to look at me with an angry face for reasons I don't know, and then walked out the door. Kate got up and walked over to me and put her arms around me, and I put mine around her. Chiron coughed loudly, and we both turned to him, not letting go of the other.

"You snuck out of the cabins, so I am forced to punish you," he said. I pointed my hand at him, and his face twitched a bit. "Actually," he said, "never mind. You shall not be punished for your actions. Now go." And with that, he shooed us out of the Big House. We decided to head back to our cabins, and on the way, she asked me, "What did you do to him?"

"All I did was make him change his mind about punishing him, nothing more. He will forget that we ever snuck out," I told her calmly. We were in the middle of all the cabins, but before we could go any further, we heard a voice behind us.

"JOHN!"

We turn around to see Thalia with a bow pointed at me.

3-rd P.O.V. (Olympus):

All the gods and goddesses, including Dionysus, went to their own thrones, with Hestia at the hearth.

"Aphrodite, why have you called this meeting?" Zeus asked her. "I thought we were going to get some information from the boy."

"But there is some drama about to happen, and I don't want to miss our interrupt it!" Aphrodite complained.

"What drama could be more important than getting info about my son?" Poseidon asked.

"This!" then, Aphrodite pointed at the doors, which turned into a huge TV screen. On it showed Thalia, John and Kate at camp. Thalia had her bow pointed at John, and John and Kate had one arm around the other.

"Why is he with my-" "SHHHH!" Aphrodite interrupted Poseidon.

_"JOHN!" screamed Thalia. John and Kate stopped moving and turned to face Thalia. John seemed to sense the danger and put his hands in front of Kate. "What do you want?" he asked Thalia._

_ "I want to talk to you," was he response. John looked at Kate. "Go to your cabin for now, please," he asked her. Kate looked between her new boyfriend and Thalia, then kissed John's cheek and went to her cabin, but looked back at the two before going inside._

"Aphrodite, what is goi-" "Shut up!" she yelled at Poseidon. All the Olympians and Hestia were taken back by this, but continued to watch what was going on.

_"What do you want to talk about?" John asked Thalia. "I want to know why you are cheating on Kate," she told him. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "Annabeth told me you had a girlfriend already, so why are you cheating on her with Kate and Kate with her."_

_ John let out a small laugh. "Annabeth can never shut up, can she?" Thalia pulled her arrow back a bit more. "Don't insult my friend like that." "And why not?" he asked her. "I have all the right to talk about her like that because of what she has done, and she knows she deserves it, too."_

_ "What are you talking about?" Thalia asked him, slightly annoyed. John gave her a questioning look before asking, "Why did Percy leave?"_

_ Thalia visibly tensed, but still told him what she knew. "Annabeth caught him cheating on her, so she broke up with him, and the camp began to hate him for what he did, so he soon left. Then, Annabeth found out that the girl Percy was with gave him a lust potion, so she tried looking for him but never did. He was already gone." When she finished, everything was quiet for a second before John started laughing like a maniac. "That's what you were told?" he asked Thalia. "Oh, how mean a woman can be."_

_ Thalia pulled her bow back even more. "Annabeth is a nice person. people like you are mean." "And by people like me, you mean men, right?" "Yes, all men are rude bastards." This got more laughter from John. "That doesn't mean women aren't horrible." "Name one woman who is mean."_

_ "Actually," John began, with a smile appearing on his face, "I'll name several. First, there is Aphrodite. You believe a man is someone who gets with one woman, has sex, then goes to the next woman he sees. Aphrodite is a reverse gender example. Ask every man she has ever slept with and had children with. Next up, Queen Hera. Not because of being with men, but ask Hephaestus, he knows what I am talking about. Also, she took away to boys from their home and their own memories. Whoop-de-fuckin-do. Third is one of my favorite, Lady Athena. Because she can't accept the fact that she can't accept the fact that Poseidon gave her Athens on purpose, but her hatred blocks her own heart from thinking about how her own children feel. She was going to bring Annabeth and Percy into her fights with Poseidon to keep them apart, not caring about how they feel. Another reason I say her is because of what she did to Theseus. You don't have to hold your head higher than your heart all the time, Athena; it just makes other people miserable. The fourth, which I know you are going to hate, is Lady Artemis herself. She judges men only by their gender, not by their actions. Ask Orion, because the only reason he's dead is because she thought he was like all other men."_

Every time he gave an example, Thalia pulled her arrow back more, and enraged each goddess he mentioned. All of them wanted to go over to him and kill him, but he wasn't done.

_"Now, for my favorite example, Annabeth," he finished._

Everyone who could hear him, the Olympians and Thalia, all had wide eyes when he said her name.

_"What has she done wrong?" Thalia asked her. "She is the reason Percy left," John said, anger in his voice. "She is the reason he never comes back into camp. She is the reason he is heartbroken for the rest of his life. She is the reason he almost killed himself in front of camp!" He stopped to catch his breath, and then continued. "If you think Annabeth is a nice person, you're wrong."_

_ "You're no better!" Thalia yelled at him. "You're cheating on two girls." "Kate is the only girl in my life. I am only dating her." "Yeah right. You're probably waiting to go back to your whore girlfriend back home." "Do not insult Katherine! She is the only mortal, other than my father, who didn't see me as a freak." "So you admit there is another girl!" "She is not in my life anymore." "You did you cheat on her with? It's because of you that she's no longer with you." John stopped moving. Everyone could see he was on the brink of tears. "It is my fault, but not the way you're thinking."_

All the Olympians saw that they were attracting a crowd of campers. Finally, Kate stepped out of the crowd.

_"Come on, John," she said, "let's go." John looked over to her. They were several yards apart, but John didn't move. "Please stay out of this, Kate. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." "Who said she'll get caught in the crossfire?" Thalia asked. John turned to look her in the eye. "Put down your bow and leave me alone, and then I know you won't hurt her." Thalia didn't put her bow away; she didn't even move. John let out a deep sigh. "Fine, let's go Kate," he said. He turned around to look at her and his eyes immediately widened. "What's wrong?" Kate asked him. "Kate..." he began, but then a small sound was heard in the distance, and John yelled "No!" and jumped to Kate. On the first jump, he got right up to her, put his arms around her, and they were both surrounded by a stone dome. At the time he jumped, the hunters drew their arrows and fired at him, and the instant the dome was fully closed, the hunters' arrows and a few other arrows hit the outside of the dome and bounced off harmlessly._

All the gods and goddesses, including Hestia, got to their feet at this.

"He is a minion of Gaea!" shouted Zeus. "We must hurry down their now!"

Before they could flash out, the dome opened out at the top, and the gods could see inside.

_John was holding Kate bridal style, went down on one knee, and jumped over 100 yards into the air towards the forest. When he landed right in front of the trees, he pushed off the ground and headed into the forest. The hunters ran off after him, running just as fast, with the campers trying to follow._

_ The scene changed to John still carrying Kate, running through the forest, heading towards the beach. Then, it changed to Artemis' hunters chasing after him, shooting arrows on and then, but none would ever hit John._

_ Finally, John got out of the forest and headed towards the shore. He stopped once he got to the water, and gently placed Kate in the water, not leaving her side. Kate seemed to calm down thanks to the water, and then she got up and hugged and kissed John. Suddenly, the hunters came out of the forest and spread out to make sure John doesn't leave. All of them had their arrows out and pointed at John._

_ "You are a minion of Gaea!" shouted one of the hunters, Jamie. "I am not one of her minions!" John shouted back. "If I'm correct, she's hibernating again!" "Move away from Kate!" Thalia yelled at him. "You are not taking her away from me!" John yelled. "She is all I have left, and I'm not going to lose her, too!" "I said, move away!" "And I said, No!" With that, John got down on one knee, put his fist up in the air, and brought it down, punching the sand. At first nothing happened, but then the wind picked up and a wave of strong wind and affected everyone but John and Kate. The wind affected the water, the sand, the hunters, any campers that just appeared and part of the forest._

Then the picture was destroyed and the gods were left with a static screen. All the gods were speechless from the powers the boy used, and the first to break the silence was Poseidon.

"Brother," he asked Zeus, "is that your son?" Zeus turned to his brother and shook his head. "Thalia and Jason are the only two demigod children, other than Hercules, that are mine."

"Then what the fuck just happened?" asked Hermes.

The screen went black, and then the picture returned. All the gods turned their attention to the screen.

_The picture was back at the beach, and it showed all the hunters and campers in the area were on the ground, on top of each other, on a rock, in the trees, or in a bush. At the shoreline, though, were Kate and John. Kate was sitting in the water with John lying down with his head in her lap. Kate had her hands in John's hair, and he had his around her waist while he cried into her shirt, muttering "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me," over and over again. The campers and hunters got to their feet slowly and looked over at the two. No one dared moved, not knowing if they would live or not. Then, John stopped crying, looked in the direction that the gods were seeing him in, like he was looking at them, pointed his hand at them, and said, "Show's over. Now leave."_

And with the flick of his wrist, the connection was lost, and the doors were back to normal. The gods looked at each other for a minute, until Hestia decided to break the awkward silence.

"Maybe we should see him tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," said Apollo. "Tomorrow. We will talk to him then. We can figure out what else to ask him today, and ask them tomorrow." And with that, all the gods and goddesses flashed out, leaving Hestia alone again. She let out a small sigh and followed everyone else's lead.

Unknown to all of them during the video, in a corner on the throne room, stood a man in all black with black skin and bright dots all over him.

"They might work," said Chaos. "I'll see what Alpha thinks about this, and send Beta and Elesa to grab them."

And then he disappeared through his vortex, leaving the throne room empty.

* * *

Any guess on his mom, yet?

Read and Review, people. It means a lot to me that you care to review.


	14. Chapter 13: Let the Game Begin, Part 1

Here is the long awaited chapter for all you fans and followers out their. Sorry it took so long. Please don't hate hate me.

* * *

3-rd P.O.V.:

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly. Since the 'small' outburst by John, no one talked much. People just stayed quite the entire day, with little amount of words being said. John stayed inside the Hermes cabin because no one could tell who his parent really was. Kate stayed with him to keep him destroying things, and no one bothered to argue. Not even Mr. D said anything about this. He just went with it.

John and Kate stayed in the Hermes cabin alone, playing games, kissing, and in John's case, sleeping. Kate would leave for a meal or to grab something from her cabin, while John never walked out. He didn't go out to get some fresh air. He just stayed there, waiting for the game of capture the flag to begin, planning what to do without giving away everything.

_I'm basically impossible to beat_, John thought to himself. _Thanks to the dip in the Styx, combined with my powers and curse, I am as strong as a god. _John stayed inside his cabin during the campfire, and once he heard the noise of people getting ready, he began his plan.

John walked out of his cabin and walked behind it. He looked around to see if anyone was following him, and to his delight, no one was around. He went down on one knee and said only a few words.

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, go!" he said quietly. John soon became indulged by a bright light, but no one else saw it. When the light faded, there were not one, but three people on their knees. All three of them got up.

John was still there, but he was wearing all gray clothes. The other two were a male and a female. The man was wearing all black, and the girl was wearing all white. John smiled at the two.

"You two know the plan," he told them. "Wait in the forest, and stay out of everyone else's sight. We will go over the rest of the plan when we meet up."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked the man in black.

"Of course it is," the girl in white said. "It's my plan after all, isn't it?"

"She has a point," said John. "Now hurry, before anyone sees you two. Go." The other two darted off into the forest, out of everyone's sight but John's. Once they were gone, John headed for his team, getting ready for one hell of a night.

* * *

When John arrived to his team, everyone else were in their armor, grabbing their weapons and heading to the forest. Kate saw John in the crowd and went over to him with a sword for him.

"Where have you been?" she asked when she got to him. "Everyone else is ready. The game begins in a few minutes!"

"Sorry, I was still sleeping," he apologized.

Kate handed him his sword, which he took without care, and were about to follow everyone else, when Kate noticed John's clothes.

"When did you change?" she asked him. As far as she knew, he only had the clothes he came here with.

"Just a while ago, after I woke up," he replied. "Now, come..." he kissed Kate on the lips for a few seconds then moved back to his original position, but not before taking Kate's hand "... I have a feeling that this is going to be one hell of a night."

Then the two headed to the forest, hand in hand, only one prepared for the surprise for the hunters.

* * *

All the campers got to their side of the forest, waiting for the horn to blow. While waiting, John went over to Annabeth, still holding Kate's hand.

"What is the plan?" he asked Annabeth. "I wasn't here to hear it."

Annabeth looked over at him. "We have the Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Aphrodite cabins guarding the flag. The Apollo cabin will stay nearby it and in the trees to shoot their arrows, while everyone else goes to fight and keep the hunters away, and also going for the flag."

"Can I go out first?" John asked. Everyone who heard him looked over to him with a surprised look. "What?" asked Annabeth. "The hunters are expecting an army of campers to charge at them, most likely, so sending one person out might distract them a bit. Also, I think they really want to shoot me, so I'll waste more of their arrows than anyone else here."

Everyone who heard this idea stared at him, most thinking what might be wrong with him. John kept staring at Annabeth waiting for an answer until she nodded her head.

"Fine, but you might die," she told him. "I'll be fine," she assured her. "I run very fast."

Kate's grip on his hand tightened. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asked him quietly. "I'll be fine," he told her quietly. "I'll come back for you." Then John walks to the front of the crowd and waits. The word of the new plan gets to everyone, and they all wait reluctantly for the horn to blow.

Then it does.

* * *

The hunters hear the horn blow and get ready for an army of campers. Instead, they hear only one scream, then John appears out of the woods into a clearing, yelling a battle cry at the top of his lungs. The hunters are taken aback by this, but then start releasing arrows at him.

When John sees the arrows, he immediately turns right and starts running faster, yelling "running, running, running, running," over and over again. Two hunters appear and chase after him. Before John disappears again, he yells, "all yours, guys," then is gone in the forest with two hunters chasing after him.

Another battle cry is heard, followed by several others, and they become louder. Then, an army of campers come out, heading towards the hunters. And a fight begins.

* * *

John runs until he comes face to face with a huge pile of rocks. He falls to his knees and starts breathing heavily. He turns around to see the two hunters that were following him with arrows pointed at his face.

"Hello," John says calmly. "How was your day?"

"Cut the crap," one of them says. "Let's get this over with."

"Do you honestly think you'll win?" John asks them.

"We haven't lost a single game in since we started," the other one says. "What makes you think we'll lose?"

"I'm not talking about them game. I'm talking about this moment between you two and me."

"There is two of us and one of you," says the first one. "You shouldn't have come at us alone. Now let me shoot you."

"You're wrong," John tells them. The first girl raises an eyebrow. "How am I wrong?"

"Helen, I think he is trying to distract us," says the other hunter.

"Not now, Sam," says Helen. "I want to know how I'm wrong."

Oblivious to the two girls, two figures appear behind them, hidden in the shadows. John already notices them. The man in black is holding a huge stone mallet, while the girl in white holds a metal bow-staff. John looks down and smiles.

"You're wrong when you say I'm alone," John says, raising his head slowly, "because I always have company."

When he finished, the man in black and the girl in white swung at the hunters' heads, making contact and knocking them out cold. The staff and mallet disappeared after John made sure that they were out cold.

"Now for phase two..." John began, but put his hand out instead of finishing. The other two put their arms out as well. The other two began to glow until all that was left were two bright orbs of light. They headed into John, who began to glow himself. When the light was gone, John was standing in his old clothes.

"Get the flag," three voices said in union, two masculine and one feminine. Then he turned towards the battle and headed off.

* * *

Part 2 will come. Don't worry. Keep making guesses.


	15. Chapter 14: Let the Game Begin, Part 2

3-rd P.O.V.:

_Where is it?_ John thought to himself. _It should be around here... Ah, there it is._

In front of John was the flag he had seen in Percy's memories. He began walking over to it, when he heard a 'twang' sound. John jumped back having an arrow get stuck in the ground where he was. More of the same sound was being made, and had John moving in every direction of dodge all of the arrows. After about 50 arrows, they all stopped coming. Then, about 10 hunters came out of the tree and bushes, surrounding John. He didn't even wait for them to talk. John bent down quickly and touched the shadow of the flag, disappearing in an instant. The hunters were taken aback by this and went to surround the flag.

Once they all surrounded it, John appeared out of the shadows of the trees, smiling like crazy, even with arrows pointed at him.

"Don't move," Thalia yelled, but John wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, he was looking at their feet, but more importantly to him, their shadows. He made a quick glance at the tree to his right and looked back at the hunters.

"What happened to..." Thalia began, but was cut off when John jumped to the tree that was to his right. Some of the hunters fired at him, but he disappeared just as fast as he jumped. He then appeared in the middle of the group of hunters, grabbed the flag before any of them could react, and disappeared in their shadows again. When he reappeared, he was back where he was last standing, but then instantly ran towards his team's side of the forest.

"After him!" yelled Thalia. The hunters got out of their shock and began chasing after him.

John kept running as fast as he thought was necessary, until an arrow zoomed pass his head, which made him run three times as fast, until he got to where the campers were, where he began to run even faster than any of the hunters. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to use one of his powers. By closing his eyes for two seconds while still running, he could feel his power over the earth tighten. He opened his eyes to reveal what were multicolored to a dark brown. He tilted his head to the side, and by doing so, made a small earthquake, not strong enough to break anything or anyone, but to slow people down. John pretended to be affected by this by falling to one knee, but got up almost as fast as he fell.

He looked back to see the hunters struggling to get up and chase him. The same thing was happening to his team mates. Lucky for him, Kate was nowhere around to be affected. _She's possibly at the flag_, John thought to himself. Then he sees one of the hunters coming this way with the flag in hand. _Never mind. Flag's right there._ John darts behind a tree, put of the sight of the hunters, waiting for her to pass. John began to change his power to control over the wind. When the hunter got next to him, his hand moved at lightning speed, grabbing the flag from her. With both flags in hand he headed back to where the flag originally was before the hunter could react. In seconds he soon reached the people who were guarding the flag and gave it back to them. They didn't take it though. They were standing there, shocked that he got it from the hunter. The blowing of the horn got them out of their trance. _Now you notice I have the flag_, John thought to himself. _Took you long enough._

John started heading back when he was tackled by a hug from behind by Kate. He turned around and started hugging back.

"How did you get the flag?" she asked him.

"Like I said, I run fast," he answered her shortly.

Instead of heading over to the cabins like everyone else, John took Kate deeper into the forest. when they got out of everyone's sight, John closed his eyes and swithced his powers. When he opened his eyes again, Kate noticed that they were a deep purple. With a snap of his fingers, John disappeared with Kate out of the forest and reappeared on the beach.

"Gotta love teleportaion," John told Kate to calm her down from what just happened.

"Why didn't we just stay in the forest?" Kate asked.

"We would be surrounded by nymphs," John replied.

"But now we are out in the open."

"Then if someone comes, I can teleport us away again."

"Warn me next time." John let out a small laugh.

"Will do." Then, they sat on the beach in each other's arms. After a Few moments, John quickly looked to the forest. Kate noticed and thought something was wrong.

"What?" she asked him. "What's wrong?" John got up slowly. "I thought I sensed someone else," he replied. John looked back and forth through the forest until something caught his eye. Two something. Both were the color black, but were shiny enough to be seen in the moon light. They had small amounts of energy, but enough for John to know they were hiding some. Then John came up with an idea.

"Never mind," John said, moving half his power back to the winds. "Just a figment of my imagination."

One of the two in the forest thought that John never sensed them, so he charged at John at blinding speed, his fist ready to hit John. But he wasn't fast enough. John, thanks to his psychic powers and his air powers, sensed the man and intersepted his punch with a block of his arm. The man tried to punch with his other arm, but John blocked it with the same arm. The man tried one last time with his first arm, and John changed his tatics. He moved to the side, put his arm on top of the man's arm, and pushed down, making the mysterious man squat down a bit and John going up. John then brought down his first used hand down on the man's head. Pain went through the man's head, even with a helmet on, but John wasn't done. He brought his arm back up and back handed the man in the face. The man's head swung up and behind him, while John punched him square in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

The other man sensed his partner was introuble, so he charged at John as well. _Wrong move_, John thought. The second man swung at John, but John just moved out of they way and placed a hand on the second man's chest. Once John's hand touched him, an energy pulse was sent through the man, knocking him unconsious. He then felt two more presences, more dangerous than the last two. _I have no time for this_, John thought to himself.

John took one step towards Kate when he felt one of the New people charging at him with a sword in each of his... no, _her_ hands. John could tell the gender from the shape of the body. Before John could react, a sword was at his throat. _Shit, she's fast_, John thought.

"Don't move," she told John. John let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not good at following that order," he replied. "I always do the opposite."

John took a look at the person who had the sword to his neck. She was slim, and olny a bit under his height. She was wearing a black robe that covered most of her body, but he could tell she was wearing thin black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. her face was hidden under her hood, and her couldn't see it with his psychic powers. she was wearing midnight black boots and a belt with several items on it, most likely other weapons. John then looked over at the two men he beat up. Both were the same height, and both were wearing a sort of thin, but strong black armor. They had strnge markings all over them, none of which he could recognize. He looked over at the other girl, who was wearing almost all the same things as the frist girl, but had shoes instead of boots and a bow and arrows instead of swords. He looked back at Kate, who had a sword in her hands and was ready to fight. _What to do, what to do?_ John questioned in his mind.

"Split," said the girl with the sword at John's throat. John turned his head to look at her with wide eyes, while Kate and the other girl looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" John asked her, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"I want to see the others," she said, putting the sword closer to his throat. "Now split!" John olost all hopes. They _were_ thinking the same thing.


	16. Announcement

Hello, everyone. This is a small anouncement that is going on all of my stories. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, but the CAHSEE is one thing that keeps getting in the way, even if it is easy. I will post one more chapter on my 'Child of Magic' story, and then I will take turns working on all of my stories, stopping at parts that are full of cliffhangers. I am also re-doing my 'Book 1' story into the 'Apocalyptic War' story, and it will still be under misc. Another part that I will be doing is an advice area. I will put up my words of advice for love, life, the afterlife, and whatever else comes to mind, so be prepared.

To everyone who follows and favs my stories, you doing so has kept me on this website. I hope you like what I make!

- John M. (a.k.a. Phantos)


	17. Chapter 15: The End?

John couldn't move. They knew of his secret, and he had no idea of what to do now. He looked out to the forest to think of something. Then a thought came to mind. _Even if it scares Kate, I have no choice_, he thought to himself. _I must do all that I an to keep her alive._

John slowly closed his eyes, while the girl with the sword put it closer to his neck. "No funny buisness," she told him. John gave her a small, mischievious smile. "I just wanted to show you something," he told her. "One, Mississippi. Two, Mississippi. Three, Mississippi. Go."

A faint light began to emit from John, until his whole body was surrounded by light. Kate let out a small scream, while the girl to the side put her bow and hand and readied an arrow. Suddenly, two small orbs of light shot out of the huge light into the forest. While the lights began to fade, two silhouettes could be seen. One of a boy and the other of a girl. Then the lights were gone and the silhouettes disappeared.

Everyone was paying attantion to the light surrounding John instead of looking at the two now gone lights. Then John's light began to fade, and when it was gone, John was still in his same spot, eyes closed. But now, his clothes and hair were the color gray. John opened his eyes and locked them with the girl in front of him. "Happy?" he asked her. She ignored him, however and turned to her partner. "There are two people in the forest on there way here," she told the other girl. "Make sure they don't interfere, Elesa."

The girl with her arrow at the ready, Elesa, turned to the forest. "Got it, Beta," she told the girl who was revealed as Beta.

"You can't stop them," John told them calmly. The two girls turned their heads to look a him. "And why is that?" Elesa asked him.

"Rule one," John put up one finger, "never take your eyes off of your opponent. They're already here." The two girls turned to the forest to see a girl in a white cloak, a white shirt and jeans, white tennis shoes and a mask over the top part of her face, and a man with a black hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and a mask that covered his entire face, at the edge of the forest on the beach. Elesa turned her head back to John, but saw that he was no longer there.

"Rule two," Elesa turned back to look at the forest to see John standing between the other two people with another one of his fingers up, "never underestimate your opponent. They always have suprises."

John turned to the girl in white and nodded his head. The girl looked out to the sea and raised her arms. Before anyone could react, water shot otut of the ocean and at the girl. When they got to her, she began to move her hands around until the water was in the shape of a bow, some arrows, a sack, and two daggers. The girl curled her hands into fists and the water froze up, becoming ice weapons. She put the sack around her shoulder, the daggers at her side, the bow in one of her hands, and an arrow in the other while the rest went into the sack, then got into a ready stance.

John then turned to the boy in black and nodded again. The boy put his left arm up to the side and stomped on the ground lightly. Instantly, a huge stone mallet popped out of the ground and into his hand. He then got into a ready stance, an unseen smirk across his face.

John then clapped his hands together, and when he released them, a foot-long metal sick appeared in front of him. When he grabbed it, however, the stick grew 6 times its size, becoming as tall as John himself. After grabbing it with both hands, he, too, got into a ready stance. "Rule three," he began, "fight!" With that, he and the man in black charged at Elesa while the girl in white shot an icicle arrow at Beta. Elesa took out another sword and blocked he swings from the staff and the mallet before getting into a clash with both of them. Beta intercepted the ice arrow with an arrow of her own, and was about to draw another when she saw the girl in white charge at her faster than she expected. Reacting on impulse, she move her hand to one of her daggers and drew it out while the other girl did the same. Both put away their bows and drew out another arrow before getting into a clash of their own.

* * *

Kate had no idea what was going on. She and John were just sitting on the beach, and the next thing she knows, John is fighting alongside two other people against two people who came out of nowhere, looking like they wanted John and Kate. The weird thing was that John seemed to know who the other two helping him are, and she wanted to know. She was brought out of her thought the instant she was off the ground. Kate blinked a couple of times until she could tell that John was carrying her again. She was still partially paralyzed by what just happened and didn't move, that was until John stopped moving. When she looked up, she saw one of the soilders from earlier off the ground and with a sword in hand. Kate imediatley jumped out of John's arm's to her feet and drew her own sword.

John looked at her with a concern look. "You sure you want to fight him?" he asked Kate. "This man is stronger than any monster in mythology."

"I'll be fine," Kate insisted. "I'm a child of Poseidon." She thrusted her hand toward the water and brought the hand to her chest. Without warning, a cannon of water shot out and splashed her, increasing her skills and senses. "This shouldn't take long." John smiled and turned to the boy and girl helping them, only making a few steps before stoping.

Everyone else were too busy to notice, but John looked out to sea, his eyes landing on a human figure, standing on top of the water a few yards away from shore. The man was wearing full black armor covering his entire body except his eyes, but John had no idea what they looked like from so far away. The man began to walk towards John, while John walked towards the man in armor. When the two finally came face to face, they stopped. John could now see that the man had crystal blue eyes, shoving daggeres in him repeatedly.

"Why are you fighting back?" the man asked John. "We were hoping to have a simple chat, not this."

John just turned to his girlfriend and pointed at the man she was fighting. "His fault," he stated simply. "He charged at me with a sword."

"I see..." the man pondered for a moment, then finally came up with an idea of what to do. "Stop fighting. That is enough."

At his words, all fighting ceased, and all heads turned towards him. He looked at John, and put a hand on John's shoulder. Not that John was paying any attention to him, anyways.

"We are sorry for the inconvenionce," the man stated. "The soilder who attacked is new to the group. Forgive his mistake." He finally noticed John was staring at something else. He followed his gaze to the soilder lying on the ground, unconsious. "What happened to him?" the man asked John. John didn't turn his head, but still achnowledged the question. "Don't worry; he's just asleep," John said calmly.

"And you act so calm about the fact you didn't even try," the man in black clothing said.

"Shut up, Anger," the girl in white said. "At least he didn't kill him."

"But that would have been much more fun, Pleasantry," Anger replied. He turned to John. "Right, Idiocracy?"

John didn't hear Anger, for he was walking around the man in black armor, trying to figure out who he was. After about a minute of this, he turned to look at the boy in black, Anger. "You say something?" he asked. Anger facepalmed, along with Pleasantry.

The man in armor raised an eyebrow. "I'll ask about this later," he said. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Alpha. We were sent to ask you to a question from Chaos himself. He wanted to know if you would like to join him in his relm."

John's eyes widened at this. "Chaos?" he asked, suprised. "You mean the creator of everything in Greek mythology, Chaos?"

"Yes," Alpha replied. "After only a few days of observation, he believes you two may have the hardest time at this camp, knowing both of you will soon be kicked out if you do not leave sooner than later. Because of John's powers and Kate's connection to John, they will most likely get rid of both of you. Do you accept the offer?"

Suprisingly, Kate was the first one to speak up. "I accept," she exclaimed. All eyes turned to her. "If what you say is true, then leaving now is a very good idea."

A smile appeared on John's face. "If she's going, then so am I," he announced. Alpha turned to look at Anger and Pleasantry, only to see them fading away. "We are with John," they said in sync. Then they transformed into two orbs of light, and were absorbed by John. But he didn't change like he use to.

"Now what?" John asked Alpha. "How do we get to Chaos from here?" Alpha pointed behind him, to a huge pair of black doors with constalations all over it. Alpha grabbed the golden door knobs and turned them, opening the door in the process. What was seen on the other side was magnificent.

It was a huge town. There were hundreds of buildings, varying in size, shape, and materials. There were several parks and rivers, each with dozens of citizens of the town. The sky was all night, stars and everything, but with all the stars, the town was still lit up well. Alpha put on an invisible smile to the reactions of John and Kate.

"Welcome to the Relm of Chaos, creator of all."

* * *

On Olympus, invisible to even the gods, were two people, male and female, both looking down at the world, holding hands.

The male was dressed in a white t-shirt, white cargo pants, and white shoes. He had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. In his free hand was a huge golden staff with a blade curving away from the staff to the side. A golden scythe. The female was dressed in a black hoodie, black t-shirt, black cargo pants with chains around the belt line, and black sneakers. Her hair was dark and went down the front of her body down to her waist. Her eyes, midnight black. The backs of the male's shirt and the female's shirt and jacket had holes in them, but for a reason.

Out of the man's back were two white eagle wings, and from the girl's were two huge, black bat wings.

The man looked at the girl next to him. "He's perfect, isn't he?" he asked her.

The girl looked at him. "Yes," she replied. "Percy Jackson is as good as you said he was. A shame that he has to die to join your group."

The man let out a sigh. "True, but sadly, there is no other way. It will be the same for the others, Demon. Just like us."

"But we didn't go through the pain he did, Angel."

"Only more of a reason to accept him. Shall we check on the traveler?"

"You mean Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. We must see where he is in his journey. Goku is the only one with us at the moment. Harry, Aang, and these two are the only one's left."

"Then let's go." With that, the two took off into the air, hand in hand, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Well, that was certainly strange. They will have a bigger purpose in the future, but for now, goodbye. Now to work on **Percy: Betrayed and Forgotten**. Have a good day.


	18. For All Of You

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank every one of you who read my stories and review them as well. I apologize for not making any changes over the summer. My computer broke. I couldn't do anything about it until too late. I go back to school on the !5th of August, so that's a problem as well. I would like to say a few things to all of you.

1. I will be rewriting all of my previous chapters to all of my stories. They have places where work needs to be done, and it shall be.

2. I will be writing over the first half of the school year and put them up over winter break. It will give me time to go over them before putting them up.

3. I have many story ideas already that will take me time to do. It may take them a while to be put up.

4. For all of my viewers, I am doing something for them. From now until December 1st, all viewers, who either do not have an account or would like to see my point of view, can send in an idea for a story. It will be dedicated to you and you only. Each story will go to one viewer each. There are some that I will not be able to do, but don't worry too much. With me is another writer who will be using my account on . If there is a story that I can't write, then i will send it to him to write. The four stories I have on this account will go on noveljoy along with my friend's writing. To all viewers, here are the rules:

-you send in a story title along with a summary.

-there are some pairings for stories I will not do, for I hate them. The main two are Ash with Misty and Percy with Annabeth. Sorry to all of you who like them. There are some others, but those are the main two.

-you may choose the main character(s) and the rating for it. All will be in English.

Sorry for not getting to you earlier. Expect to see some stuff, old and new, in the winter. Please review, read, and submit stories, and have a great school year.

Phantos


End file.
